


Getting to know you

by Naoru



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BDSM, Drug Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Height Differences, Height Kink, M/M, Narcolepsy, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sub Kurosaki Ichigo, Taxidermy, Writer's Block, hikikomori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoru/pseuds/Naoru
Summary: AU. Ichigo is a struggling writer with a deadline, and no ideas. That wouldnt be so bad if he wasnt so utterly distracted by his weird neighbours. To satisfy his curiosity and find a good mistery to write about -and avoid his boss to kill him in the process-he decides to get closer to them...with interesting consequences.Will he be able to discover the mistery that each one of his neighbours hides?And what is going to happend when he gets too close?Ichigo will soon learn that some misteries are better left untouched...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven´t writed fanfics in a while, so I hope this one is good enough. Each chapter will be about this lenght, some will have different formats (Diary entries, letters, and so on) and there will be some oneshots here and there, all around the same story. English isnt my first language, so please dont be too harsh on me. Criticism is welcomed, as long as you are not rude about it.  
> Disclaimers:Bleach and its characters dont belong to me, and the title is NOT a reference to that awfuly catchy song of the king and I.

Ichigo stared at the screen of his laptop, and to the same empty word sheet. Nothing.  He couldn’t produce not a single word out of his mind, not even a bad one. Any word would do really. Writer´s block was being a bitch to him, he thought, sighing and looking around him at his new apartment. Well, it wasn´t truly his own, but he was watching it for his friend Neliel as she went to study abroad for a year, letting Ichigo to live in it, as long as he kept it clean and tidy and payed the bills. He had been more than grateful. After all, even when his family loved him very much and Isshin had made pretty clear that he could stay in their home as much as he wanted, Ichigo was a young man already, and as such, he wanted to have his own space and privacy, to start living as an actual adult. And certainly having his dad doing laundry for him wasn’t going to help in that.

So he had moved out, to Las noches, a small building in the outskirts of Karakura town. It had four floors with two apartments each, except for the ground floor that had only one, all identical for what he could tell. His own apartment had a bedroom, a bathroom next to it, a space that doubled as a kitchen and a dining room, and a livingroom with a couch to watch tv. It was small yes, didn’t let that much space, but it was more than enough to him. Neliel had taken almost all of her stuff away, so Ichigo had taken upon decorating it to his own tastes, and now it seemed more like…like his own thing. Of course, it helped that Neliel was spare and didn’t had much things around. Ichigo thought she maybe didn’t spent much time on it, which was a shame, really. He was starting to grow fond of the place, despite its… oddness.

What made the building so weird?It wasn’t the fact that it was so old, or with so little apartments. It wasn’t anything the building had, though a couple of Ichigo´s friends had said it was creepy -Even Renji and Ikakku of all people- Orihime had comented that it was a bit grey, and that it needed some color, which was also true. The building was all monochromatic and boring looking from the outside. And yet, it was a fairly normal place. It even had Laundromats in the basement.

What truly set Ichigo´s nerves were his neighbours.

At first, he didn’t payed them any mind. But soon, he began crossing paths with them, and he couldn’t help but to feel curious. They were just a really weird bunch of people, and probably if they didn’t lived on the same building they wouldn’t have nothing in common with each other. Of course, it was normal –people that habituated the same place didn’t had to be related- but Ichigo was bored. Terribly so. And more than that, he had a deadline with his editor, and he needed to procrastinate urgently. So he started paying attention to them. Inocently enough, just…just looking at them. And the more he discovered, the more intrigued he was at them.

The only occupant of the ground floor was a thin man that always seemed to be muttering to himself when he thought no one was looking. The man himself was…well, distracting. He had pink hair and glasses, and tended to dress on really fashionable clothes or on some white pajamas when he went out for the mail, no in between. It was as if he just had two settings: night beauty and tired college student. He just might be some kind of scientist or doctor, Ichigo figured. Sometimes there were small explosions on his apartment followed by a thick purple smoke and no one seemed to mind. Maybe he had a meth lab for all Ichigo knew. He saw him when he went down for the mail, and when the other man noticed him, he winked on his direction.

Ichigo didn’t knew how to feel about it.

On the first floor, there were the first double set of apartments. In one lived the tallest man that Ichigo had set eyes on. He had long, black hair, and a patch over one of his eyes, that might be functional or decorative, that he didn’t know. Honestly, Ichigo was too scared of this one to stare at him too much, and for a good reason. The man seemed to be perpetually pissed off. He wasn’t sure what he did for a living, but it had to be something awful that leaved him with a constant hate of the world and others. Or maybe he had just one of those faces. He played the electric guitar very loudly into the night, interrupting Ichigo of ever getting a decent night of sleep, let alone accomplishing anything on his writing. But when he had went down and knocked on his door to complain, he had discovered a couple things: That his apartment was a mess, that he had a pet pig that was running around in the livingroom and that his neighbor was 7 feet tall and had to hover under the threshold to even look at Ichigo. After that he had mustered something about if he could borrow some milk, only to get the door slammed at his face. Awkard.

The guy that lived across the door wasn’t any better. Ichigo could swear those two knew each other even if he couldn’t prove it. It was intuition, and the fact that they yelled at each other everytime they had the chance to, yet at the next day they were talking down the stairs like if nothing had happened. This one was the definition of hot, Ichigo noted. Blue hair on some fashion style that he wasn’t aware of, eyes equally as blue, and always wearing a jacket and boots, at least everytime Ichigo had seen him. The man was loudmouthed and rude, and liked to push Ichigo around for the kicks.Not only that, but when the tall guy was playing the guitar, he went and played the drums at the same time, in a weird competition of who was the loudest. And the weirdest thing was that if you were to pass by the first floor at certain hours of night –not that he was stalking him…at all- you could see cats around the hallway, sleeping around, seemingly content with being there. In fact, now that that he looked closely, his door had a small cat door at the bottom…

Ichigo lived on the second floor, and much to his relief his next door neighbor was… well, the exact opposite of the loud ones on the first floor. Quiet like a mouse, he never heard any unpleasant noise from his place. It was actually… too quiet. Disturbingly so. And yet, when Ichigo´s curiosity had taken the best of him –and to be honest, when he had started feeling a strong urge to procrastinate on his actual job- he started watching out of his own peeping hole whenever he heard a noise at night. The man next door had black hair, deep green eyes and a pale complexion. He was of average height, a couple inches shorter than Ichigo himself, and for some reason could only be seen at night. He always had a book on his hands, and seemed distracted. In the late hours of the night was when you could actually feel some life at the apartment, even if just barely. About him, he knew the least of all of them, except that he seemed fond of books considering the weekly deliveries to his doorstep and his mailbox on the ground floor.

On the third floor there was a woman, the only one now that Neliel wasn’t there anymore.  She had a taned skin and blonde hair, and was an inch taller than Ichigo, more or less, with a pretty impressive pair of breasts that threatened to break out of her shirt at any due time. She seemed serious and calm, much as the pale guy, and Ichigo had seen some girls going out to her place at night and leaving early in the morning. He had only crossed her on the elevator a couple of times, always smelling like either salt water or clorated water, hair constantly damp with a not too unpleasant mix of sweat and water. He supposed the woman exercised a lot, or at least that she went to the beach regularly, judging by the fact that she was never there on weekends. Ichigo tried to go through her mail, but this was a keen one, and he hadn’t been able to.

And the last tenant of the building was a tall man with a scruffy and almost unkempt appearance, that lived with a child that could be either his sister, his daughter, or his little cousin, he wasn’t sure of it. The kid was loud and energetic, and was always running down the hallways and knocking on Ichigo´s door before running away. Considering that there weren’t any other children in the building he understood that she was bored, but it was annoying none the less. He had tried to complain to her… ¿tutor? But the man had opened the door with a lazy expression, watched at him through half closed eyes, then asked him to repeat it again, before shrugging and closing the door. He had caught a glimpse of the kid playing videogames, and what seemed like a big pile of small pillows hastily throwed around.

As he thought about it, his mind was all too busy on his neighbours and what were they doing to worry about well… his own life. It wasn’t as if he had a lot of things to do anyway. Oh yeah, his job. Ichigo had managed the dream job of writing for a living, which was all so dreamy and nice until you realized how tiresome it was to write stories on a deadline, not to mention with a very scary boss that accepted no excuses or delays. Byakuya sure was scary… his whole family was. Ichigo dealed more with his younger sister than with him, and that wasn’t much of a comfort. Speaking of the devil… the cellphone buzzed with Rukia´s ringtone, and he was compelled to throw the damn thing out of the window, but at the end just took the call, still staring at the same white word sheet. What a pain.

"Yo, Rukia, whats up?"He said, getting to the balcony to talk to her better, away from the coordinated concert down below.

"Ichigo ¿What have you been doing lately? It has been at least two weeks since the last time you have send anything written to the office! Not even your weekly columns, and nii-sama had to make Renji do those for you!"

"Oh crap… sorry, I have been stumped and distracted and…"

"No excuses!"Rukia shouted. Damn could she scream a lot for such a small person"Renji says he is going to kill you. If he gets yet another of YOUR assignments, I think he just may. And he is about to get Ikkaku and Yumichika on it too. That if nii-sama doesn’t get to you first"

Ichigo gulped, growing increasingly restless. This was not helping at all. Rukia sucked at pep talking.

"Oi Rukia, the moving has been tiresome, and I haven’t had a chance to get to work. And why all of a sudden everyone wants to kill me? Who is next on the list, Kempachi?"

"Don’t be stupid Ichigo. He always wants to kill you."

"Oh yeah"Ichigo scratched his head"I´ll make it up to Kenpachi later. Babysit Yachiru or something. And I´ll make my weekly columns again and Im working on the monthly story for the magazine just as we are talking"he said, doing vague, useless gestures at the blank screen.

"Oh yeah?what is it about then?"

"Is about…is…a mistery!about a man who starts living on a creepy building and suspects of his weird neighbours!"he said the first thing that came to his mind"He is suspicious of them, and believes they are hiding something. So he starts spying on them and discovers…"

"What?"Rukia replied, her tone of voice a lot more interested than before. Ichigo smirked. He had her attention"What happends with the man?"

"Is a secret. But it will go on the story, and I will let you know before anyone if you are a good girl and calm down my future killers pleaseee?"

"Fine. But it better be good,Im tired of putting my ass in the fire for you!"Rukia hanged up and Ichigo felt a small sense of victory. Emergency avoided. Roughly. Not at all.

He had promised Rukia a mistery, and he didn’t had one. At least… not at the moment. But then an idea came to mind, directly from his muse; if he didn’t had a mistery, he had to make one out of real life. After all, weren’t his neighbours actually weird? What did that pink haired guy did that caused so much smoke and rattle?and eyepatch guy?or the cats that were always around the blue haired guy?the quiet man across the hall? the women that kept coming at the third floor, or how were that kid and the lazy man related?there had to be a mistery there, one worth writing about.

He just needed to know more.

Going through their mail was easy. He just inspected some of the letters to figure out their names, but otherwise didn’t got too much information about them, other than the woman -Tier Harribel- had made some online shopping of exotic fish food, and that the pink haired man –Szayel Aporro- ordered some weird chemicals of some weird website. That wasn’t enough. And for the rest of the night Ichigo thought about it. About the mistery that may not even exist at all. About his job and the money he needed for the rent. And of course, Byakuya planning to kill him anytime soon. When adulthood had became so hard?

And then he had an idea and acted on the spur of the moment, writing a note on a piece of paper:

Do you need a delivery service?A cleaning service?

I do handiwork, baby sitting, pet sitting, cleaning, plumbing and any other service needed for a really good price.

Call at Ichigo Kurosaki on the apartment 1-B

He looked satisfied at the note and pined it on the bulletin board on the ground floor, proud of himself. It was a great idea, one that would get him not only in their homes, but also, hopefully, give him an opportunity to interact with them and learn enough to write a good mistery. The extra money didn’t seemed too bad either. Ichigo rubbed his eyes and yawned widely. It was late and he was really tired, but for now, he had a solution to his problems, so it was all good. All he had to do was wait, easy peachy.

After all what was the worse thing they could ask of him?


	2. Medical Experimentation

The next day, Ichigo woke up at the sound of knocking on his door. The sound repeated itself over and over, and over, until he was too annoyed to ignore it any further. Opening his eyes, he looked around at his bedroom, and at the window. It was barely daytime…just who could be at such an early hour? Ichigo sat up and rubbed his eyes, more than a bit annoyed at the disruptance and went to open the door, still on his pajama pants, and with no shirt. It had been a hot night, so he didn’t thought that it was necessary to get on one anyway. He grumbled when whoever was out there knocked again, as he looked for the keys. Just why he had to lose them when he needed them the most?

"Im coming, Im coming, chill! Just what is this about…"

He opened the door and went silent right away. Maybe he was still half sleep, but he definitely didn’t had this in mind. Maybe the mail man, maybe Renji just about to kill him for having to do Ichigo´s weekly column, anything but Szayel aporro, looking as fresh as a lettuce, looking up and down at Ichigo and staring longer than comfortable at his bare chest, making him blush slightly. Szayel himself looked quite…well… what was the word… colorful. Yeah, that was it. His pink hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and he was wearing a rainbow tank top of all things, and booty shorts. Short booty shorts. Really short. Ichigo forced himself to blink harder, and discreetly pinched his own arm.

No, he wasn’t dreaming.

"So, you are Kurosaki-kun right?"

His words waked him to…bizarre reality, nodding right away, and wondering just what the hell did he wanted.

"Yeah, I am eh…nice to meet you I guess?"

"Sure"Szayel smile grew even wider like a Cheshire cat"Can I call you Ichigo? I cant keep calling you Kurosaki-kun. It grows old after a while. And you can call me Szayel instead of Aporro Granz, how about that?"

"I guess I don’t mind but…uh…I don’t mean to offend you, but what are you doing here?"

"Your cute little paper at the bulletin board. I want to hire you. Can I…come in?"

Ichigo was about to agree when Szayel decided it on his own and went past him, sitting on the couch in the livingroom. He definitely wasn´t shy, or even discreet, looking at every detail on Ichigo´s apartment like if it was a museum. Made Ichigo feel all the more self conscious about it. It wasn’t messy by any means; he had a couple of pictures of his friends and him on a BBQ they had done on his dad´s house, a family portrait, a couple movie posters, and books. He had a videogame console installed on the tv and some boxes still packed here and there because he was lazy as fuck when it came to moving out. Most of his things were in his bedroom, and for the moment the door was closed so Szayel couldn’t get a good look on it. He seemed disappointed.

"You have a nice light source there. Some plants would do nicely"He seemed in deep thought for a moment, before clearing his throat"Are you inviting me some lemonade or water?I like pink lemonade."

"Its 5 o clock in the morning Szayel, Im not making you lemonade"and yet, he went to him with a glass of water. Damn bastard.

"Well, I wanted to hire you, since you are all so… willing to do everything?"he arched an eyebrow, expecting to be corrected. When Ichigo didn´t, he continued"Im a medical student, and I don’t have a lot of free time. It all goes studying, sleeping and working. I don’t catch a break. So… in order for my own personal research to progress, I need a good subject"

"What kind of research?"Ichigo asked, despite himself. It sounded interesting…not that Szayel had the exact profile of a mad scientist or anything. He looked more like a bartender or something of the sorts.

"Oh, you know, my own thing"he said, taking a gulp and refusing to go into more detail"Also, something for my classes as well. So I would be experimenting some substances on you, and taking samples. Blood, saliva, some other fluids… you know, all pretty basic"

"It really is?"Ichigo was…skeptical, to say the less. But that would mean access to his apartment and maybe an opportunity to find out more about him or the others as soon as he had the chance. He really hoped Byakuya would appreciate all the work he was putting on this"Sure. I don’t mind"

"Sweet"Szayel added after some minutes of looking at him…surprised. He wasn’t hoping for a yes, not at all"Come on, get dressed. We can start right now. I´ll even make breakfast for you. Go, go, we have no time to spare"

Ichigo had to skip on the shower, shove Szayel aside so he wouldn’t follow him to his bedroom, and change into some simple shirt and pants, not wanting to overdress to…being experimented on?was there even a way to be dressed to that? He sighed as he washed his face, and prepared himself mentally for a long, long day.

He went out of his apartment, following Szayel without giving it much thought. The stairs were almost empty; there were still some cats hanging around Grimmjow´s door –He finally had a name, he had found out, and the freakishly tall guy with the eyepatch was called Nnoitra- but they were starting to leave. And when he got to the ground floor, his next door neighbor –Ulquiorra- was picking up his mail. Ichigo could swear that the other man followed him with his eyes, intrigued, but he wasn’t very sure, and before he could verify it, he was gone, and Szayel was waiting for him inside of his place.

His apartment was…well, it was quite something.

He had waited for something more colorful, kind of stereotypically gay, since Szayel just seemed to be that kind of person –He didn’t judged, he was pansexual himself, just not a…very colorful member of the LGBTQ community- and instead he was face with such an organized mess, that it made his own apartment look bare and Spartan in comparison. The livingroom had a small table between the couch and the tv, with an open laptop, and surrounded in all kinds of papers and used mugs. In fact the walls were all covered in sticky notes, with small drawings of what seemed like all kinds of organs, and a bunch of chemical formulas. Stacks of medicine books were piled up on the table, the kitchen table, the floor, and pretty much everywhere, and the kitchen was full with glass containers filled up with diferent solutions. It was chaos, but it was obvious to him that there was a system to it as Szayel walked effortlessly around everything and made an effort to clean out to give Ichigo some space.

"I can take out the blood sample right here, but as for the experiment you will have to go to my bedroom. Or we can go there right away. Is that okay with you Ichigo?"

"Yeah, sure"he replied without paying much attention, as he was reading some of his notes, getting quickly to decipher them. The blue ones had drawings, the yellow ones some scribblings for his tests, violet for what seemed to be hastily taken notes during class. And the pink ones…

"Come, sit here"Szayel popped out behind him, scaring him to death"I´ll take a blood sample, so relax okay? Dont worry, you are in good hands with me."

"So…what do you work in?"Ichigo asked to ease the tension, sitting on the couch as Szayel prepared him to take his blood samples. He was more than used to both seeing that process and being on the receiving end of it, with his father being a doctor and all, so he didn’t payed attention"I mean, it’s the first time we ever get to talk to each other and I don’t know you very much."

"I have two works"he said after looking at Ichigo, like if he was considering it, before rubbing some alcohol on the inside of his elbow "On week days I work at a convenience store on the afternoons. Weekends im a bartender on this really cool place. Just came from there, actually"he said, yawning, and seeming way more tired than Ichigo had given him credit for"Work there at night. Then I do my internships at a…small clinic, weekends too, on the afternoon."

"That sounds like…a lot"Ichigo was impressed, and quite a lot. And he thought he had it rough with his writing job. Szayel made him look like a complete slacker.

"Yeah, I guess. But I manage with some…help"He muttered, something on his face changing for a second, before he put the needle on Ichigo´s veins, so softly that he barely flinched. If anything, he did had a good hand for it"Grimmjow and Nnoitra work in the club too. I believe they are bouncers on week days…and they play on the weekends, with their band."

"You mean the guys of the first floor?"Ichigo asked, feigning innocence"they have a band?"

"Yeah, the two of them, my older brother, and a friend of them"he mumbled, extracting the blood carefully"They usually come with me on weekends…but I guess they had some…other things to do today."

"Didn’t know you had a brother"Ichigo tried to change the subject, because Szayel seemed awfully uncomfortable for once, like if he had slipped on a secret. Weird.

"Oh yes, Illfordt. We don’t really get along, but he is pals with Grimmjow"Szayel said, then muttered something on the lines of -Why visit your brother when you can get wasted with the cat idiot- then looked at the small vials of blood, satisfied"Done. Let me put this on storage on the fridge, and I´ll be right back with you. In fact…why don’t you go and wait in my room?"

Ichigo nodded and went to Szayel´s bedroom as soon as he could. He didn’t had a lot of time, and for experience he knew that people put their entire lives on their bedrooms, so if there was any secret on him, it had to be there. The room was more of the mess outside; some plants on the windowsill, papers and books, some posters, another tv, and some matryoshka dolls, neatly placed one next to the other, amongst some stuffed animals, but certainly not as gay as he hoped. And that kind made him feel like a dick for thinking about it.

Ichigo frowned, trying not to disturb anything and went to the bathroom. There were more leads in there. Makeup, some body creams and hair products…and then…something else. A hand mirror on the sink, with a white powder on it. Ichigo knew what it was without the need to check on it-he did anyway, putting a bit on the tip of his tongue, which went numb right away-lines of cocaine. Even some joints hidden with what seemed like an exorbitant amount of cough drops and pain medicine, so either he was terminal or using them for more…recreational purposes. Now what he had seen before of getting by with “help” had a lot more sense, and he wondered if cocaine was the hardest thing he did. Ichigo smirked. That was progress.

"Ichigo, get out of the bathroom please. I have the experiment all ready for you. If you hurry up you´ll be just in time for breakfast, and I do some killer French toasts!"

"Im coming!"He said, hurrying up and getting out of the bathroom, pretending he didn’t seen anything. Szayel didn’t seemed to be suspicious of anything.

"I need to test something on you, so take this pill and stay around so I can watch the effects, okay"He said, handing him a small, pink pill heart shaped and all. Ichigo rolled his eyes, but didn’t protested, swallowing it quickly, and sitting on the bed to wait"Want something to drink?a red bull?"

"You seriously drink that stuff"Ichigo stared at him"you are a medicine student, you should know better. That shit is bad for you"same as drugs, he thought, but he wasn’t going to say that.

"You are no fun Ichigo. You have to let loose"Szayel sat on the bed as well, drinking from a red bull can"Sometimes this is the only thing that keeps me going on. It doesn’t do much, Im all used to much stronger stimulants…but is nice. Like coffee."

"Why would you do that?"Ichigo asked, feeling something cracking up inside of him. Not anymore pretending to care for the sake of research or to get information out of him. He felt actually worried"Is bad for you. You know it…so why?"

"Well, because I like it"Szayel replied with a feline purr of his own, stretching in the bed and getting closer to Ichigo"Because it helps. Because I need it. And…because I cant really stop at this point, not even if I wanted to. But don’t you worry, I keep it under control. Three times a week, tops."

"That’s an awful lot of…"Ichigo cut himself short when Szayel came closer and kissed his lips. He felt himself growing hot at that, and kissing him back, much to his surprise. He had never been an easy one, and he just met Szayel, and for all he knew he was a mad scientist and a junkie, and yet…and yet…damn did it felt good.

"You are a good boy, Ichigo. But there is no need to worry for me. I take care of himself. Always have, always will. Got it?"he said, moving his hand under Ichigo´s chest, and kissing him, until all Ichigo could smell was bubblegum and cotton candy on his hair, it smelt so good, and so nice and…"What do you feel now?"

"You smell nice…and…I feel hot…what…"His thoughts became cloudy and confused. Just what was going on? He felt himself growing hot, his skin sensitive at the touch of such delicate fingers-What did you gave to me?

"Oh, its nothing. Just a small aphrodisiac of mine. A personal project, you see"Szayel said, then kissed his neck and sat up, causing for Ichigo to moan in complain. Why was he backing away?and why did he cared?why did it hurted?"Now, I can let you here, with some porn so you can play alone and have fun while the effect lasts…or…I can stay and play with you. I wont force you to anything you don’t want."

Ichigo groaned, wanting to say no. He could, after all. But the arousal in his body was growing by the second, and it had been a while since last time he had sex…so he looked away, and pulled himself next to Szayel, blushed, on a silence request, looking almost like a child that is asking for sweets to his mother.

"If you don’t mind…just some…"he mumbled, absolutely embarrassed. Szayel seemed amused by it, which irritated him some. But his body ached so much and it so needed a release, that he could forget about it.

"Fine then. Since you are such a good boy. I´ll even go natural this time, no pills, not anything, not even a line or a joint, since it bothers you so much"He normally would go for at least some crystal or meth, but he felt guilty somehow, which was new to him. Also, he had been smoking pot the day before, so it all balanced out.

Ichigo nodded and started undressing, the throbbing pressure of his erection barely contained by his boxers. He was sweating already, red all over, and as soon as Szayel let go of his shirt he went on him like a horny animal, and latched onto his body. Ichigo was hot, terribly hot, and Szayel´s body felt like a cool touch against his skin, so nice and pleasant. Soon, they were both kissing each other, tongues interwining on a slobbery union, as Szayel slowly took the lead, guiding his hands so they would pull on his long, pink hair, which Ichigo took advantage of, pulling it like the mane of a horse, taking a startled moan out of Szayel.

Szayel smiled wide, breaking apart of him, a small cord of saliva between their mouths, washing his warm breath over Ichigo´s neck, and then sitting with his legs spread apart over his lap, his own member coming to life in the blink of an eye at the friction. He was a naughty, naughty boy, and there was something about having someone at his mercy, that put him on edge. So instead of getting on him right away, he took his time. He caressed and pinched his nipples, then played with the head of Ichigo´s dick, his little finger getting inside, and rubbing his own dick against it, feeling as they were both getting wet at each other´s presence. Boy did that felt good.

"Asi Ichigo….Justo asi…buen chico…"he said, breaking out some words in spanish in the heat of the moment, and then getting in top of him to lick his neck and passionately kiss him again, Ichigo trembling and starting to buck his hips up, begging for some sweet relief, not longer thinking clearly, and letting Szayel to turn him over. He actually complied right away, and put his ass up on the air, wriggling it, and making Szayel laugh "Look at this…such a good one you are when you have your inhibitions lowered, isn’t it?"

"Hmph"Ichigo wasn’t much of a talker in bed.

"Your body is answering well, your inhibitions are all gone, probably some mental side effects as well…I´ll take notes later on"Szayel however, was a multi tasker. He could talk, and at the same time bend down on Ichigo´s ass, and get his face between his cheeks, licking his butthole, and getting shivers and trembling as an answer, followed by more grunts and moans. He took his time doing that, then took some strawberry scented lube of his clothing drawers-it was only appropriate, he do was named Ichigo-and spread it on his own dick and on his lover´s ass, before lowering himself there , penetrating him in one go.

Ichigo bited the pillow, feeling too much pleasure to even notice some pain. Szayel was thick down there, just long enough for it to be pleasant. And most important, he –knew- how to use it. Soon, he was moving back and forward, slow, then more fast and strong, panting over him, and using his free hand to stroke Ichigo´s dick, until they both were about to go crazy, and in that very moment, he came inside of his ass, hard, and abundantly, his seed spilling out and into the sheets, and worse, on his notes of neurobiology. Damn.

"Feels cold…I like it…"Ichigo stayed still where he was for a while, then flopped on the bed, groaning at feeling himself so…well, full back there.

"It was a small dosis, don’t you worry, it wont last that long…"it shouldn’t be at least. And he was gracious enough as to let him rest. Szayel smiled, then kissed him on the lips, noticing for his slow breathing, that Ichigo had fallen sleep quickly. He was like a cat, this one… so adorable.

Like a cat uh?he wondered what a certain one would think of him…with a devilish smile, he took his cellphone and called Grimmjow, stretching out in bed, and internally wishing he could sleep so well as Ichigo could. He do was going to make him breakfast, as soon as he waked up. Something nice and healthy and abundant…and if he was crafty enough, that could make up for a chance to get more sex out of it.

"Good morning Grimmjow. Yeah, I know what time is it. No, Im not high. No, not this time. Listen, I have someone I want you to meet, so pay attention…"


	3. Different kinds of pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt mentioned it earlier, but english isnt my first language, so please be patient with me. Also, I have started using quotation marks on the suggestion of a kind reader. I acept all suggestions as long as you are polite when doing them. I appreciate kudos and comments ><

True to his word, Szayel had made some delicious pancakes for Ichigo in the morning. And scrambled eggs, and orange juice, and some pills that he had sweared were just vitamins. Ichigo had looked at that with distrust, but decided to take them anyway. It wasn’t like if he didn’t needed the extra boost of energy, he thought, back in his apartment the next day, as he made his weekly column on the hardships of working and studying at the same time. He rubbed his temples and looked around him as he stretched out on the bed, the laptop resting on his lap. His bedroom had more pictures of his family, things he had brought from home, and a small stuffed lion, that was a gift from his sister, and that was supposed to bring him good luck. She called him Kon. To him, the thing was more hideous than anything, but he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of it. It had been a gift from his little sister after all.

It was his second day of research, if one could call it that, and he had found out more than he intended. Szayel worked overtime and studied medicine, probably was some kind of mad scientist, doing aphrodisiacs and god knows what else as a hobby, and had a serious problem with drugs. He could relate somehow to the pressure of wanting to be successful. To be the best at what you did. He had been like that for a while…still was. After all, even his current attempts at writing were an example of that. He wanted to be the best. To one day be a recognized author, with published books of his own. And he was more than willing to do what it was needed to reach his goal.

He owed it to her…

His train of thought was interrupted by his ringtone, as someone was calling to his cellphone. He took it, weirded out at the unknown number and answered

“Hello?”

“Yo, strawberry boy. Get your ass down here, I want to hire you for something”

“Sorry, who is it?”Ichigo said, looking at his unfinished column. What a timing.

“Grimmjow, Grimmjow you dumb ass!”the voice seemed the more annoyed at the answer, as if everyone should know who he was by his voice only. It was a booming and strong voice, so it was hard to argue with him on that “You put a thing down there, that you did cleaning and shit right?and plumbing”

“Yeah, plumbing too”Ichigo frowned, wondering if to add the plumbing thing had been a good idea. Only thing he knew was what his dad had teached him so he could survive…amongst other lessons like cooking, cleaning, doing laundry, and for some reason how to get rid of a bear using a can opener and a stick.

“Well, there is something going on with my shower or something. The…water doesn’t flow, yeah. So get down here now. I´ll open the door for you”he said, hanging up before Ichigo even had a chance to say if he agreed or not. The nerve of some people.

Good for him, he was already dressed and good to go. And it wasn’t like if he was one to let go of a chance to procrastinate on his writing, so he armed himself with as much confidence as he was able to, and just went down to the floor below his own. As usual, a couple of cats were lounging around, seemingly unaware that it was late in the morning and way past their usual lurking time. One of them scurried off to the stairs offended at his presence, at the other, a black cat went inside of the apartment through the kitty door. Ichigo was about to knock when the door opened, and he found himself in front of Grimmjow.

He looked…well, absolutely stunning, without even trying to. Bare chested, his hair a mess of blue, with some pajama pants on him as his only visible garment.  Grimmjow didn’t seemed impressed with him. Or maybe he was, Ichigo wasn’t sure. He looked at him, staring as he scratched his chest lazily, then invited him to go in with a grunt. It was the first time Ichigo had seen his place. The livingroom was covered on beer cans inside of bags, and a half full glass of whisky. There were three cats inside, one on the couch, one on the kitchen table, and a small one playing with some stuffed toy mouse, all of them a remarkable contrast against the general disorder of the place. And of course, the damn drums that Grimmjow played all night long. It was a good set, or so he thought with a panter drawed on it, probably the logo of his band or something like that. Szayel had mentioned a band after all.

“Oi, what are you looking at?”Grimmjow snapped, opening a beer can, and drinking a nice gulp out of it “You have work to do, I called you to repair my shower not to stare at my god damned house and my god damned cats”

“I know, I know, no need to be so rude…”Ichigo rumbled on his own, glaring at the man, that seemed surprised to hear him talking back, at least for a second before his expression turned into a grin.

“So the little wimp has a voice. Not bad at all”Grimmjow went closer to him, still grinning, and cornering him against the wall. He was satisfied, when instead of cowering against the unspoken threat, or even look embarrassed at how straight forward he was, Ichigo looked at him straight to the eyes. Defying him.

“Are you planning on keeping me here all day?”

“I like brave ones. But don’t be a smart ass with me”he said, smacking the back of his head and opening the door of his room “Follow me. Bathroom is here”

“Oi, don’t do that!damn…”Ichigo cursed some, missing Szayel´s more soft mannered ways-never mind the fact that he had pretty much gived him an aphrodisiac and gotten him to have sex thanks to it-and looked around Grimmjow´s bedroom. Some magazines, a laptop, a bed whose sheets were completely undone, half in the floor and half on the bed, another poster, this time of a band that displayed –Pantera- as the name, with what seemed like Grimmjow at the drums, Nnoitra at the guitar and other guy on the bass “Don’t you have a vocalist?”

“Not just yet”That seemed to take Grimmjow by surprise as he chugged the rest of the beer and throwed it hastily at a corner, making Ichigo cringe “We had a female vocalist but she quit”he said, looking back at Ichigo for a moment, almost…curious “I´ll invite you next time we play. Szayel can take you since you are already so intimate with him”

At that, Ichigo had a coughing fit, making Grimmjow laugh loudly, a nasty grin on his face that showed all of his teeth. Smug bastard.

“What did he told you?Im not going around screwing with everyone, I mean, Im not so like that…”he stopped talking when Grimmjow covered his mouth with his hand, seemingly annoyed.

“Stop talking so much. You two had sex, big deal. You are not a child or anything, relax”he rolled his eyes and let go of him, before going to the bathroom. It was surprisingly clean and tidy if you took in consideration the rest of the apartment “What, first time you ever fucked with someone you didn’t knew?”

“…Im not going to answer to that”

“You are such a baby. You still have a lot to learn”he said smugly, watching as Ichigo pulled up his jeans and went to the shower, inspecting on the shower. Nice legs, and as Szayel had said, a nice ass too. Not bad at all, he decided.

“You are the baby”Ichigo said, rolling his eyes at the sheer idiocy of their argument, before starting to check on the shower. It was weird…it was blocked with something. He took the shower head out, and just like that, a small piece of wood fell on the floor. Ichigo took it out and saw that it had something written on it “…Sucker?”

“Ooops. I guess it wasn’t as bad as I made it out to be. I tend to overreact and all” Grimmjow said, looming behind  Ichigo, breathing down on his neck “But we gotta be sure. What about if we test how it works, uh?”

Ichigo was at lost for the second time in just as many days, and blushed violently before pushing the other man “As if!what? did you got me here just for this?”

“Maybe. And for something else too”Now his eyes gleamed with a dangerous light to them “My silence”

“What do you mean?”Ichigo felt a shiver down his back, as Grimmjow stepped closer, cornering him against the wall of the shower.

“Szayel put on a real good word for you, but as smart as he is, he didn’t noticed that you were already on my sight, a long time ago. Such a naughty thing you are doing…seeing into other people´s private mail, looking at Ulquiorra when he doesn’t notices…you even were spying on Nnoitra of all people!”

Now Ichigo was terrified, trying to prove him wrong, to say anything…but nothing came at all.

“I mean, I can tell him, but he is going to beat you up good. And I wouldn’t trust Ulquiorra if I were you. Know what they said ´bout the quiet ones. And yeah…you should be real scared of me too, you know?”Grimmjow went closer, now pretty much pressing himself against Ichigo with a sick pleasure “But I´ll spare you the beating, because I feel generous. I´ll even keep your secret and all, under two conditions: one, you HAVE to tell me what is it that you are looking for by spying on us. And two…you are going to be my bitch. At my beg and call, whenever I want to, whatever I want”

“You really think I will just accept that so easily?”

“No, not really. Im counting on it. I like them feisty”with that, he holded Ichigo´s ass and groped it with his hand, grinning at him “Say yes, and I´ll make it good for you. Try not to be so rough. Say no and…you may bleed a bit”

“Aghh stop!”Ichigo sighed and growled. It seemed like he was going to get yet another eager lover on him…”Fne, fine!but if you tell anyone about this, deal is over!and you cant call me a bitch!!”

“Then if not my bitch, you´ll be my…cat. Yeah, that’s about it”he said, grabbing a handful of Ichigo´s orange hair “And take this into consideration, as a personal advice from me: If you want to get closer to us so badly…to know about the others…if I were you, I would start offering myself more eagerly. Sex works wonders on people”

“On you too?”Ichigo quipped. After all, he was about to have sex with him, inside of his home. If they were lovers, he could get more information on him “What if you think you are using me, and Im using you instead?”he was bluffing, but Grimmjow didn’t notice, grimacing for a second, then start to laugh loudly.

“So you do have balls!!nice!I was getting afraid I was about to fuck a spineless runt!”he said, kissing him roughly, and taking the air out of him, before turning the shower on, the water falling right away on them, as he undressed Ichigo “Too bad that pretty mouth of yours just costed you my gentleness, so brace uourself, cuz this is gonna hurt”

What came next was a blur to Ichigo, violent and direct as it was; hands that grabbed his ass, that undressed him, throwing his clothes to the floor, both of them wet from the shower, not an inch for Ichigo to move away from his lover. His lover, yes…for as much as that encounter had been coerced out of him, he knew, deep down that it was only the first one. Grimmjow´s words repeated themselves in his mind. If he could became their lover, of all of them…that would definitely get him closer, specially to the most secretive ones, like Ulquiorra or Nnoitra. To get to their core, to know what they were hiding. In his mind, a mistery was growing. A book about the man who exposed himself and risked his life to go in the path of the truth. Maybe a police detective, that was under cover, being the lover of such different people, digging on the darkness they hided…

For a book, it was a perfect idea. In real life…it was more complicated than that. He didn’t knew if he could have so many partners and not to take fondness on any of them. His train of thought was abruptly cut short by pain as Grimmjow bited his shoulder, then sucked on it. At first it was painful as hell, but then, much to his surprise, he moaned. Being pressed like that by Grimmjow, such a tight grip he had on him…It was driving him crazy.

 Grimmjow knew, and started to be a bit gentler. Just a bit. Kissing him, and turning him on his back, before keeping him pinned like a cat would do with is mate, a bite on the nape of his neck, and a hard trust that made him scream in pleasurable pain, as Grimmjow thrusted himself inside of Ichigo, fast, hard, his more than impressive dick tearing Ichigo apart, thick and big, hands digging on his belly, both of them moving over and over, until they both came at the same time, and Ichigo faded away, losing consciousness. The idiot. Had he been too rough?Grimmow pulled off and checked on him, growling. Maybe he needed more protein or something. If he was going to be his lover, he needed to be strong to catch up with him. Carefully, he took him, letting his cum to drop down his thighs and letting him on his bed, before going to the kitchen to cook some beef stew, or rather microwave his leftovers from last night. And then someone knocked on the door, and he went to answer, stark naked as he was.

Meanwhile, Ichigo waked up, opening his eyes on a strange bed. Grimmjow´s bed…he didn’t had any presence of mind to complain or try and go through his things like he had done with Szayel.  His ass ached, his neck hurted from the bites, and he was sure he was sick. Not from the sex, but from how bad he had been eating lately…he was a disaster at taking care of himself. Then, he heard voices and steps coming closer. Grimmjow and someone else…he covered himself with the sheets of the bed and waited, pretending to be sleep. Listening.

“Well, its my fucking house, I can be in the nude if I fucking want to. Fuck off, Nnoitra”Grimmjow talked first, making some noise as he put on his boxers.

“Not if you are opening the damn door”Nnoitra entered, crouching under the threshold yet again, low ceilings be damned. Ichigo heard him going closer and tensed “You are so nasty Grimmjow. Looks like something the cat dragged away. And mauled”

“You are one to talk”Grimmjow looked for something on his things, leaving the bowl of stew on his beside table. It smelled delicious…if Ichigo could have some of that…

“He is living on Neliel´s apartment, you know”

“There you go again”

“He has to know her. Its not a fucking coincidence. Im sure the bitch gave him the apartment herself. And Im  sure as hell that he knows where she is”

“Leave him alone”Grimmjow said, surprising even himself with how stern he sounded “You are like a one cord guitar, Neliel this, Neliel that…get over her”

“He knows something, and Im going to…”Ichigo was at the edge, listening to that. What Nnoitra had to do with his friend?and then he went silent, and Ichigo felt pressure on the bed, and someone breathing on him, hair too long to be Grimmjow. He kept himself still. He breathed slowly. He did his best. And it seemed to work, as Nnoitra standed up and away “…Thought he was awake”

“Yeah, whatever. Take, here is your stupid cd. Now piss off, I wanna be alone”

“Sure, alone. That’s what you call this?keeping the boy, cooking for him, not throwing him out as soon as you are finished…you are going soft?”

“Get the fuck out!!!”

Ichigo heard the door closing as Nnoitra laughed loudly and went outside. It was silent for a few seconds before Grimmjow talked

“I know you are awake. Stop pretending, or I´ll get my foot up your ass so hard that you are going to choke on it”

“Can you say five sentences without swearing?”Ichigo grunted, then looked at Grimmjow confused as the man gave him the stew “What is that for?”

“Like I said, you are my lover now, isn’t it?you have to keep up your stamina. Since now, you are not allowed to get sick, you heard me?”

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, the bowl of stew in his hands. Pathetic as it was, he was the first person that had ever cared about his health since he had left home.

His body was in pain, skin red on all the right places, and his heart ached as well, but this was a different kind of pain. It was a bittersweet pain.

It was guilt.

He looked at Grimmjow, as the man pretended to ignore him and watch tv and he wondered two things:

Just how far was he willing to go in the pursuit of his inspiration? What he was doing…was it truly okay?

At that moment he realized…being with them just for selfish interest was impossible for him. Being with them and not to be fond of them, not to grow feelings for them…it couldn’t be. He could pretend it was, but it wasn’t.

As for even then, the sight of Grimmjow, made him feel suddenly so guilty…

Oh, the aches of the heart, the pain of the body…so different, yet, so much alike.


	4. Of missing pigs and tall men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m really sorry for taking so long!! It has been a crazy month as I was finishing my college semester and had a ton of homework to do. Now Im on vacations for a short while, so I will try to update if not weekly at least biweekly. This chapter is a bit on the short side, but I will make up by adding an extra super short chapter after this one, so stay tuned for it! Please review or ask questions or anything!I appreciate all feedback!

The next few days passed in a blur. Ichigo kept writing, as he had a lot of material to work with lately. Made another weekly column about alcoholism ad its effect on health, in the hopes that it would get to Grimmjow somehow. The amount of booze that the man could drink was simply astounishing, and he had quite the resistance to it since he was seldom seriously drunk. Even if he didn’t wanted to –after all this was just a way for him to get inspiration- he couldn’t help but to worry about him. And about himself. Drunk or not, Grimmjow was often more…assertive, so to speak, when he drank. And that meaned that Ichigo was covered on bite marks on all the possible places and even a couple he didn’t even thought possible. And when it came to Szayel, for all his friendly smiles were worth, he was a complete creep. Ichigo had helped him to test at least 4 different aphrodisiacs, sleep pills, and something that had kept him awake for almost two days until he passed out and slept for almost 24 hours.

Apparently, science was dangerous.

He was making progress with those two. He was feeling inspired, his life slowly turning out to be even more interesting than it was before. And yet, the numbers didn’t changed; Szayel and Grimmjow were only two. He had a long way to go and couldn’t keep hoping for the others to get interested on him. So Ichigo knew that he had to face his greatest foe: flirting. He had never been good at it. Ichigo was a rather plain looking young man, or so he thought, and knew little to nothing about seduction or how to get someone in bed. And as Grimmjow had said, he had to take on the initiative. Had to do something. He sighed, putting some ointment on a nasty bite mark that Grimmjow had made on his shoulder, when his cellphone made a beep sound at an incoming message. It said “Nnoitra is home. Make your move” from Grimmjow´s phone… as much as he appreciated the help, his interest was a bit… overwhelming. And weird.

It wasn’t as if he had any idea of what to do exactly. He didn’t knew Nnoitra at all. Other than he had a pet pig, was on Grimmjow´s band playing the electric guitar and was a complete slob. There was only that, and he couldn’t really do a lot with that information. A excuse to get close to him… Ichigo shook his head and dressed up quickly to get to Urahara´s store and shop some milk and  peanut butter or something. He was about to get down the stairs when a flash of pink passed next to his feet, nearly making him trip. Out of sheer instinct, he reached for it, jumping at the squirming thing that was…a pig? Ichigo trashed with the animal, trying to hold it still as the pig squealed like if it was going to the slaughterhouse

“Oi, quit it, stop! I mean…calm down, is…is okay?” the pig looked up at Ichigo as if trying to figure out if to be calm or not around this particular human, when a yell came from the stairs. An unmistakable voice, really, as loud as a human voice could possibly be, and the sound of which startled the pig into jumping to the floor and franctly running up the stairs.

“TESRA!!!YOU FUCKING PIECE OF BACON COME HERE!!”

Nnoitra ran up to the second floor so fast that he ran up into Ichigo and knocked him cold on the floor, his elbow pressing hard on the other´s stomach, legs tangled up with his own, Ichigo´s face on Nnoitra´s chest, too out of it to grasp what was going on just yet. Of course, Nnnoitra didn’t had the time nor the patience to wait for that.

“Move you useless fuck!!cant you see that you are on the way??”

“I had just caught your pig!!!If you weren’t so loud you would have it right now!”

“I said move or I will make you!!”

“You never said that, stop making up shit!!”

They both stared at each other as if possessed by the sudden realization that they could be yelling at each other all day, and started struggling to separate, pushing, elbowing and biting the other to make him move –Ichigo was starting to get Grimmjow´s biting habits and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that- that ended up with Ichigo uncomfortably pulling Nnoitra´s long black hair, and being painfully sat on by the much taller and heavier man, both of them breathing loudly and refusing to let go of the other.

For some minutes no one said a word. And when someone did it wasn’t neither of them.

“…What are you even doing in the middle of the hallway? If you are going to engage in such…disgraceful activities, you might as well go to your own home “

Ichigo tried to see who was talking, slightly embarrassed. He could see part of a leg and a black shoe, but since Nnoitra´s upper body was in the way, he couldn’t identify the stranger. However, Nnoitra helped, for once, so he wasn’t left wondering too long.

“I can fuck wherever I want Ulquiorra”Nnoitra said, flinching when Ichigo pulled on his hair again as a warning.

“We are not doing any of that!stop trying to make me look like a pervert and let go of me!”

“You let go first!”

“If you don’t get off each other now I will throw a bucket of ice on you, like the trash you are. I don’t care who does it first. Move. Now”

His voice was flat, and completely devoid of any emotion or particular inflexion, and yet, Ichigo felt a chill down his spine. Nnoitra probably felt the same, because he let go of him, prompting Ichigo to do the same as they both got separated, a small kick and push here and there as not to go down so easily. Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra, that was looking at them, without showing an ounce of emotion on his face, and holding…a pig?

“What are you doing with him?”Nnoitra demanded, a suspicious tone on his voice as he looked at the other man “Give him back”

“So its yours. I found it running on the stairs. You should be more careful of your pet”

“Give him back” Nnoitra practically hissed at him, standing up to loom over Ulquiorra as he often did, taking advantage of his height to intimidate others. However, Ulquiorra didn’t seemed too impressed, just arching an eyebrow and staring at him like if he was looking straight at his soul with those green eyes of his, until Nnoitra had to look away, increasingly annoyed at it. For such a short man, Ulquiorra had guts, he had to give him that.

“Take it. And don’t make such a fuss again in front of my home or there will be no warning next time” Ulquiorra gave Ichigo a glance, then gave Nnoitra the little squealing pig before getting inside his apartment.

“Is he okay?”Ichigo asked, rubbing a sore spot on his chest where Nnoitra had elbowed him. Great. Another bruise to his ever increasing collection.

“Who?Ah, Tesra. Yeah, he is okay, the little shit. One of these days Im going to turn him into bacon. And ribs. Sausages too. Heard that fucker?Keep up this shit and you are dead” his words were aggressive, but he wasn’t hurting the pig. All the opposite, he was petting him and checking on him while he delivered treats, as casually as breathing. Ichigo found it odd…but not as much as he would have before.

“You are…Grimmjow´s friend, right?” Ichigo almost slapped himself for that. Way to go, Ichigo, way to go.

“I have know him for more than 5 years and I haven’t killed him, does that make us friends?”Nnoitra quipped, and shrugged “Yeah, we are, I guess. Why do you want to know?”

“Nothing in particular, really, I just…well…do you want to…come inside my place and…talk or something?”

It was a shitty idea, and a even shittier plan to get some alone time with him. Of course he was going to see right through it and refu…

“Yeah, sure”Nnoitra replied, way faster than Ichigo expected and walked over him, going inside, and leaving a very confused Ichigo on the hallway, before he snapped out of it and followed. Nnoitra let the pig on the floor and it started spinning around and inspecting everything around him under the gaze of his owner.

“Where did you got him?”Ichigo wasn’t all that interested in animals, but making a pet owner talk about their animal was always a good way to get them to loose up and relax.

“I found him on the street, with my ex girlfriend” Nnoitra ignored Tesra after a while, and as soon as Ichigo was busy enough looking for something, started walking around the apartment, a distant look on his eye “He was on a cardboard box under the rain, and she liked him, and of course wanted to take him home with us. I didn’t wanted to. But she always had her way at the end, so of course we adopted the little fucker”

Ichigo came back from the kitchen with two cans of strawberry soda, sad of not being able to buy milk –Grimmjow had drinked all he had, because he didn’t had beer. Stupid cat man- and looked at Nnoitra that was…well, looking through his things. Not inspecting them in detail, most like…looking for something that wasn’t there.

“Why did you keep him then?”

“To annoy her. The bitch wanted him, hell if I was going to let her have her way to the very end”Nnoitra almost spat that, looking at Tesra for a second, then at a framed picture of Ichigo with his family, with an unreadable expression “You got this place from the one who lived her before isn’t it?Is she coming back?”

“uh?Yeah, and…no, I don’t think she is coming back”Ichigo replied, getting wary, and looking at Nnoitra, sitting on the couch and tossing him one of the cans. He expected him to catch it, but as his luck was, he tossed it on his blind side and hited him on the head.

“What the hell is wrong with you, you fucking asshole??”Nnoitra snarled, more out of surprise than actual pain, as he grabbed the can, shaked it as hard as he could and opened it in front of Ichigo´s face, spraying it all over him.

“That was an accident, you did it on purpose!why cant you stay with me for five minutes without fighing??!!”Ichigo shouted, taking his own can and shaking it trying to do the same to him. But he didn’t had the element of surprise, and Nnoitra jumped on him, knocking the air out of him, the can falling on the floor and opening at the crash, spinning around out of sheer pressure of the liquid inside, making a mess and causing Tesra to squeak and run, knocking a desk lamp, getting inside of a trash can and running even more while tossing the trash all over the place “…You haven’t been here not even 5 minutes and you are already trashing it”

“I haven’t even started” Nnoitra grinned, leaning more of his considerable weight on Ichigo´s chest, one of his legs on the couch and touching his neck. Ichigo blushed at that, and when Nnoitra noticed, he put more pressure on him, leaning forward to meet his face, his smirk growing bigger. It was a stupid thing to notice on such a moment, but he looked damn sexy like that. Tall enough as to put most people to shame, Ichigo himself included. Taller even than Grimmjow, who was pretty tall on his own. Made him think how it be to have sex with him…probably intense…

Damn. Was he getting hard on it?

“Look who´s having fun in here”Nnoitra laughed, noticing right away, and leaning even forward, getting comfortable and moving his legs down to press on Ichigo´s groin with his knee “Im going to be a good sport and play with you…if you tell me some things first. And you better not lie to me strawberry boy”

“Damn it Nnoitra, Im not…”Ichigo moaned at the pressure. So heavy…why did he liked this so much? “Im not going to lie. Ask away”

“Good boy”Nnoitra pretty much purred, then looked down at Ichigo, almost as if he was trying to know if he was lying or not “Where is she?Where did she go?”

“She said she was going to study abroad. I don’t know where she is”Why was he so interested on Nel?and more important…how Ichigo had never questioned where his dear friend was going? “To study arts, she said. She needed someone to watch over the apartment for her and I needed a place to live so…she called me”He said, managing to speak between gasps for breath, and the feeling of his painfully hard arousal.

“Is she coming back?When is she coming back?”Nnoitra asked again, a sharp look on his eye.

“I don’t think she is coming back… She hasn’t said anything to me, but…she didn’t left anything here. I just don’t think so”There was silence after that, an uncomfortable silence. Nnoitra seemed…sad?angry?it was hard to say “…Nnoitra?”He was going to ask what was going on with him, when a couple long fingers went into his mouth, as Nnoitra started playing with him, moving his fingers inside, catching his tongue and getting as far as they could go on Ichigo´s mouth until he was touching the back of his tongue.

“Shh. Shut it”He kept at it for a few more seconds, moving back and forth and crushing Ichigo´s ribcage slowly, starting to get a rhythm on his movement, and closing his eye until he finally let go. Then, before Ichigo could react, he pushed him to the ground, and grabbed him by the hair, pushing his head between his legs and keeping him in place with them. There was the sound of a zipper as he unzipped his pants, taking Ichigo´s face with his hand forcing him to look up. Nnoitra was as horny as Ichigo himself, perhaps even more, and it showed on his grin and the way he looked at him, almost hungrily “Grimmjow fancies cats, isn’t it?Then, if you are a kitty cat why don’t you down me and drink some milk?is all warm and nice for a growing up boy like you”He said, while lewdly patting his own crotch.

“Damn it Nnoitra…”Ichigo was in literal, physical pain. His chest hurted, and he was so pent up for release, that he didnt fighted much, so hard that he was starting to get worried that he was developing masochistic tendencies. Without so much as flinching, he crawled forward, still holded by Nnoitra, and tugged at his underwear, freeing his erection, that looked in as much need of attention as Ichigo´s own was.

Well, he said he could play, didn’t he?

Ichigo smirked and teased him, licking the tip of his dick softly, his tongue getting inside of his slit, just the tip of it, and moving slowly until Nnoitra was moaning and grunting like crazy, pushing Ichigo´s head to make him take his dick even deeper. Ichigo almost choked on it, but otherwise kept on going, sucking it, first gently, then with more strength as if he wanted to swallow it whole. And he might as well. It wasn’t as thick as Grimmjow´s, but was definitely longer, and it easily went inside until it was deep throat on him, making it harder to breathe, and the more harder when Nnoitra started moving his hips up and down strongly, moving Ichigo´s head with his hand, feeling his arousal touching all the warm, moist places on his mouth, until he couldn’t hold it anymore and came on his mouth, holding Ichigo in place until he felt him swallowing it all, accompanied by a stir that let him know that he had came as well.

Both of them flopped in exhaustion, Nnoitra idly taking Ichigo from the neck with one hand and dropping him on his lap. His throat hurted and he was exhausted and taking deep breaths to get some much more needed air, but damn it all if that hadn’t been the best orgasm in his life. Without realizing, he got closer to Nnoitra and closed his eyes, all too ready to take a nap. Soon, he felt fingers caressing his hair, almost in an absentminded way.

“You are going to keep telling me about her. Anything I ask. If you do, you get sex, heard me?”Nnoitra yawned and looked at the man on his lap. Well, he looked like one, but not so much at the moment, cuddling like that. Almost made him blush.

Almost.

“Nah. I don’t need sex in return. I want to know about you. A question for another”Ichigo said, looking up at him with a lazy smile “How about that for you?”

“…Fine I guess”he rolled his eyes, but gave him that. What a stupid man, he thought, closing his eye. He could sort of fit in the couch if he tried. No much space for his legs, but he could sort of be okay with that “…You are still going to get fucked”

“I figured as much”

“I will be rough”he teased him “Much more than today”

“I know”

“I mean it. Im going to wreck you”

“Nnoitra…go the fuck to sleep”

The smack on the back of his head was so hard that it probably was going to hurt him for a week.

But it was so worth it.


	5. The struggling writer enciclopedia!golden!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for taking so long!cant believe I was promising bi weekly updates...Im staying at my dad´s place for college vacations after my first semester and I have been way too distracted and binge listening welcome to nightvale to do any actual writing. Sorry. I´ll make up for it.
> 
> Next chapter is Ulquiorra centered, and in the meanwhile there is this very very short omake. Enjoy!

Szayel had installed a tv on his livingroom and was watching what seemed to be a live on video that showed Ichigo´s room. The Orange haired strawberry boy-It didn’t had a lot of semantic sense, but Szayel uterrly loved saying that sentence over and over again. Specially when he was high- this time he had a guest. Ulquiorra was sitting next to him, sipping on a mug of warm tea, watching the screen quietly. If one didn’t looked at him, it would be hard to even say that he as breathing at all. Szayel gave him a look as he wondered, not for the first time, how was that Ulquiorra visited him from time to time. It was puzzling seeing as how he didn’t really got along with anyone other than Harribel, and that he had a direct, constant confrontation with Grimmjow. But at the moment the both of them shared a common fascination with Ichigo Kurosaki. That gave it a bit more sense, enough to calm Szayel´s restless mind.

“The cam is put in one of the eyes of his stuffed lion. It was easy peachy, and it has such a high quality…”He blushed a bit and coughed to not give himself away, watching as Ichigo standed up at the ring of the bell “I wonder who it is…So exciting”

After a while, Grimmjow came. Szayel wasn’t interested in him, so he didn’t really wanted to watch, but it was so hard when Grimmjow taked the stuffed animal, looked it, shaked it, and said…well, something. Ichigo was complaining or something. Maybe.

“It doesn’t has sound?”Ulquiorra asked, looking at Szayel.

“Of course not!its a small spy camera. Be grateful that we have a live video. Now shh, he is bound to go away soon”

But he didn’t. Instead, Grimmjow tossed the stuffed lion to the bed, and talked some more. He leaned against Ichigo and began roughly kissing him, and pulling at his clothes, throwing him into the bed. Not even 5 minutes had passed, and Nnoitra went inside as well, not even bothering to knock. Grimmjow yelled, that was obvious, Ichigo as well, but he was rudely interrupted by Nnoitra deep fingering his mouth. The lion didn’t had a great position or anything so they couldn’t see well, until it was knocked over, giving them a nice uninterrupted view of a very perverted threesome, a bunch of limbs interwining together, naked bodies, clothing being tossed aside, and some other initimate details that Szayel did NOT cared to know about either Grimmjow or Nnoitra. It went like that for half an hour until Grimmjow stepped on the camera, breaking it and ruining their video, leaving a very ashamed Szayel red to his ears.

“This was disappointing, Szayel Aporro Grantz. You are dismissed”

“…This is my house”

“I said you are dismissed”Ulquiorra said, staring at him until Szayel felt the fear of god in his body and left mumbling something on the lines of not being high enough for all of that.


End file.
